Henry Walker
Henry Walker is a supporting character in the 2007 horror film Dead Silence. He is protrayed by Michael Fairman as an old man and by Keir Gilchrist as a kid. HISTORY Henry does the funeral, just as his father did. He runs the funeral home and lives with a strange woman named Marion. He is seen for the first time chatting with Jamie Ashen about the coffin for Lisa (killed by Mary Shaw). He takes the body of the woman on his worktop and discovers his tongue torn off. Horrified, he understands that the ghost of the ventriloquist continues her crimes. Then he hears whispers coming from the crawl space. He finds Marion with his raven who thinks that Mary Shaw will not find her if she stays inside. Henry urges Marion to go out and go to his room while he takes a picture of Lisa's mutilated corpse. We see him the next day at the funeral. While Marion warns Jamie of Mary Shaw's revenge, Henry thinks she is delirious and takes her with him. Later in the film, Jamie goes to Henry again, so Marion can tell him more about the ventriloquist. She refuses to speak and Henry decides to tell a memory to him. He was, as a child, went to see a show of Mary Shaw at the Guignol Theater. At the beginning of the performance, Henry reports the dummy to Mary, while under his seat. Shaw thanks the young kid by calling him by his name what worries Henry. But during the show, Michael Ashen (Jamie's big-uncle), notices that Mary's lips are moving. While the latter expresses her anger through Billy, everyone applauds except Michael and Henry, terrified. A few days later, Michael was gone and Mary is found dead. Her body is transported to the funeral home and in her will, Mary wanted to become a ventriloquist doll. Then, one night, Henry went to the room where the corpse was. He tilts the table it was on and meets the ghost of Mary Shaw. He managed not to scream, and his father came in and turned on the room. When Jamie decides to go the theater, Henry tells him to be careful. The same evening, Henry hears Marion talking. When he goes to see her, he finds her with Billy. He takes it and shouts at Marion who tells him that the puppet has spoken to her. As he takes the equipment needed to bury Billy, Henry hears tears from the crawlspace. He thinks it's Marion, apologizes for scolding her and goes off to get her. Billy turns his head towards him. But once inside, Henry realizes that there is no one and the door of the crawlspace closes behind him. He tries to get out, telling to Marion that it is not funny. Then a sudden silence settles. Panicked, Henry calls Marion and then hears a voice that says, "Hello, Henry." He faces the voice and sees a hand that then disappears. Then he turns his beam of light right over Mary Shaw's face and screams. The latter smiles and violently torn his tongue off. Then the door opens and lets Henry's body fall to the floor. At his father's mansion, Jamie receives a call from Mary Shaw (who uses Henry's voice) to tell him to come to the theater. But on the spot, Jamie, with the detective Lipton, doesn't find Henry. They meet Mary Shaw, destroy the dolls and leave the theater. Only Jamie survives and goes to the funeral home. He discovers that Henry is dead and that his father apparently took Billy with him. After Jamie's death, we see a photo album with himself, Ella, Lisa, Henry, Lipton and Edward his father all turned into a ventriloquist doll. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Horror Heroes Category:Kids Category:Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Spouses Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Fictionalized Category:Loyal